


They'll find us side by side

by FreyaDuLac



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Runaway, War, wanted dead or alive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaDuLac/pseuds/FreyaDuLac
Summary: If we're gonna die, bury us aliveIf they're searching for us they'll find us side by sideThat's my, that's my manMS MR - Dark Doo Wop





	1. This world is gonna burn

_\- Anders what have you done?_

_\- There is no turning back._

He wanted to change the world. He knew, that Hawke would never took his side. He was too blinded. They hated each other, despite the fact he was the first person on the list, when Hawke or his friends were wounded. Anders knew that he will pay for this. He was ready for this. The change rarley comes peacefully. Andrasta waged a war on the Imperium, she wasn't writing them a strongly worded letters. They didn't underdstand that, for them everything was right. They had never suffered the circle's injustice. Hawke was no mage, Merrill was dalish. Bethany... she was circle mage now. Anders wondered if she is still alive.... if she is, that can quickly change. She was a lovely girl, he hoped that she survive to the day, were all mages will be free. He looked at her older brother now, waiting for his judgment. 

It was...  surprising. Hawke only said, that he did not want see him again. He ordered him to leave, and few moments later, he and his team with templars was gone to the Gallows, to slay down all mages. He could not leave, no like this. He wouldn't run away, when his fellows will be slaughtered. He will die in battle. He hadn't reason to live, nothing to lose. Maybe he will save someone life, that would be nice. He went to the gallows by his secret tunel in darktown. Hawke and templars cleaned the road though Down Town, and darktown was free from deamons and abominations for now. That could change in few minutes, so he was not wasting any time. But when he reach the Gallows, fights had already began. There was many bodies, mages and templars. There was some templars on his way, he frozed them by unexpectedly, before they could use their templar's tricks and used a stone fist to crushed them. Without hesitation, he moved further, he wanted as soon as possible find himself with another mages, he saw that templars... and mostly Hawke's team push the line deeper in the building. He run upstairs and then He heard familiar voice. 

\- And..anders? - the female voice asked. 

He looked around, looking for speaker. He found her quickly, between corpses was still one person alive. For the moment he did not recognise her, but when he saw her eyes and innocent face... there was no second doubt. She had changed by all this years. 

\- Bethany. 

He ran to her. He saw from the distance that she is badly wounded, but there was no time to heal her properly. He cast simple regeneration spell, to give her and himself some time. 

\- Beth... you should meet with your brother... I'm sure he... - he started. 

\- No. You don't know? He... he did this to me, I belive he didn't even notice... I was only another circle mage. - she murmured.

 Anders was shocked. Hawke let him live, but he attacked his own sister? This sister, that he protected all the time before she went to the Circle? For few seconds, he didn't know what to do, but then he heard the fight voices. 

\- There is no time, I will take you somewhere save. - he promised. 

He took her in his arms, she wrapped her hands around his neck. There was no easy. Escape from the gallows in the middle of fight, and in the same time cast some healing spells to keep Bethany alive, he didn't have time to heal her in 100% now, she was badly injured, but he will keep her alive for the time, when they will be in some place safe. She was so petite, so weak in his arms. He hided them in the shadow in the dark corner, when the groups of the templars was going by. He hold his breath. He could die, but now he want to save Bethany from dying as the random mage, random victim of his rebelion. After the templars was gone from his field of view, he started to run again. Runing. That was his life. Run away from the Circle, Run away from the wardens, run away from Kirkwall... He should be running from there. It was his fault. His and Justice's. But now, he only want to keep Bethany alive. She was weaker with every minute. 

First "stop" was in the tunels from the Gallows to darktown.  Probably this place wouldn't be safe for long, templars will look here for runaways, but now the main fights was still in the Gallows, he had some time to heal Bethany. It will be easier to run, if she can run on her own. He started to heal her. She gasped, when he did it. It was big relief. She looked at him with uncertainty. She knew what he had done. Of course she knew. 

\- Beth... - he started. 

\- No... there is no time for talking now. You saved me. I'm grateful.... we will talk when we will be far away from here. - she quickly answered as she was getting up from the ground. 

She was right, this was unexpected... but she was right. No time for talks. She grow up in the Circle, was more... responsible, it seems. They went to the darktown, which was occupiedby deamons know. They passed by unnoticed, but they must faced the abomination to run away to the downtown, and run from there outside Kirkwall. They must used that there was still fights in Gallows, later templars will be looking for any survivors. Especially for him. He gave Bethany is own staff, her one he left on floor in the gallows, there was no time to collect it, and it would be uncomfortable to carring her and her staff.

\- You are better at battle magic, I will support you! - he cried, looking at her. 

Without the word, she took his staff, and started to attack the abomination. He supported her with spells, and was attacking the abomination on his own, but without the staff it was hard to focus his energy on the one spot. That was not problem with supporting spells, but making problems about battle's one. They were exhausted after that fight, but they won. They could run futher. They tried to avoid the fights, what was not easy at all, but after few fights they reach te city's main gate it was open. Many people was running from the town. They walkabouted. Two random refugees, nothing more. Anders looked last time at Kirkwall. White City of Chains in Fires. Again. Bethany took his hand and pulled him. There was no time, they had to go. 


	2. You should stick around

They ran at the begining. They wanted run the farest as they could, but after while, Bethany needed catch a breath. Anders had more stamina, maybe famous warden's endurance. He didn't leave Bethany behind, they walked in silence by all night. There was many runers from the city like them, but most of them didn't choose runing to west. Traveling by Wounded Coast was dangerous, most refugees chose small villages like Wrenwith, north from Kirkwall, close to Vimmark Mountains. Many bandits wait for innocent citizens and for their last coin, but two mages should defend themselves.

Anders and Bethany had to fight only twice to the point, where they made a camp. Once with some random bandits, that was quick. Bethany made fire storm and all enemies was harmless, lying on the ground. They did not check if they are alive or no, they just move forward. Anders was impressed by Bethany skills, she learned few tricks in Circle, no doubt. She was talented, he always knew that. Second time there was a group of refugees, who created their own band of bandits, looking a way for survival. But they attacked wrong people. This fight was longer as they were more tired than before. They won this, but they were wounded. They had to rest. They used bandit's camp, there were some improvised tents, campfire was still burning. Good place to rest for a while.

\- Do you think we are safe? - Bethany asked, putting some wood to the fire.

\- For a while maybe. When we were runing, fights was still in Gallows I think. Some time took them regroup, we had some advantage. - he answered when he was looking around. Bethany only noded at his words, and she looked at campfire. He sighed, and sat close to her. 

\- Let me look at this wound. - he said calm, looking at part of her robe in blood. There was no hole in her robe, she was hit by something dull and that open her old wound.

\- That's nothing. - she replied.

Anders looked at her with doubt in his eyes. She sighed and she took up her robe. She felt embarrassed a little, but honestly Anders didn't care that time about her body. She was pretty, but he cared about her wound more. He cleaned a wound with water, and next he used a healing spell. He was tired, but he didn't care about it. She smiled a little, and looked at him. She said nothing, just put down her robe, and turned her eyes at the fire. 

Silence.

That was only thing between them.

She did not know how start, he did not want to start this conversation.

So... they were silent by the all time of resting. They decide to move with the first light, maybe they had been far from Kirkwall, but not so far to feel safe. Faster they will be somewhere close to Ostwick then better.

\- You thought about what's next? You know... when we will in Ostwick's area. - Bethany asked.

\- I don't know. I will have to hide somewhere. They will look for me. - he answered.

\- Are you going to hide alone? - she sounded concerned.

Anders looked at her, he didn't know how his answer should sound like.

\- Probably. You can go on yourself, when you will be in some place safer. - he told her after a while. -... and I'm criminal, I wouldn't put anybody in risk traveling with me. - he added.

\- Do you regret? - she asked carefuly.

He did not answered immediately. He sighed. He didn't know how to answered again.

\- I...  Vengeance took control over me. He throws like a beast in me now. But... I change never comes peacefuly. 

She looked at him, Anders wasn't sure what she thought about him that moment. On the one hand, it was Justice's plan, on the other Anders allowed him to enter his body, and he didn't stop him. And he destroyed the chantry, murder. Healer with blood on his hands. 

\- You didn't answered my question really. 

\- What that could change? If I regret. Nothing. I'm on this path since I left the grey wardens. I can't change this. - he answered. - Why do you care? - he asked at last. 

\- You saved me. I... wonder if there is still some good inside you. You inside you. If there is only vengeance left. - she said with uncertainty in her voice. 

He didn't say nothing. Again, he didn't know how answer that question, and this time he remained silent. 

Bethany didn't know what to think about him. He was murderer, rebel, war-starter... but he saved her. She would be dead if not him. She knew that one good thing didn't erase all things that he made, but she wondered if there is something in him worth forgiveness.

\- Why did you save me? - another question from her lips, another that Anders had problems with answering. 

\- I... was there, you was wouded, I could help you and I did it. - He answered, but he didn't know if that is truth. It was true, but he was not sure if all truth. 

\- Just like that? 

\- I'm healer, remember? I am helping people. - he answered with little smile, and she answered with smile too. 

They walked long without any fight, right? This wouldn't be Thedas if somebody didn't attack them, but this time that was not people. Wolves pack. Shit. They would prefer bandits honestly. If wolf knock you out, if it put you on ground - you are dead. They had to do all what they could that the pack didn't come close to them. Mages prefers fights on distance, wolves no. Anders was trying repel them as far as he could, and gave Bethany chance to kill them from distance. One wolf put Anders on ground, started to bite him and tear his arm. He screamed from pain. 

\- Anders! 

Bethany spelled stone fist, to throw off the wolf from Anders. When the fight was over, Bethany ran up to Anders, helping mu got up. He was all in blood. She was no healer, but she had to help him some way. That was not deadly-wound now, but if she didn't do nothing he would bleed. 

\- Shit. - he murmmed. 

\- Ok...t-tell me what to d-do. - she was terrified, she was afraid. 

He instructed her how to do bandage for that kind of wound. He didn't have mana for healing himself. Bethany only cast simple regenaration spell, she didn't know much more from healing spells. 

\- We had to move on. - he said, trying get up. 

\- We can stay for while, catch a breath... - Bethany started but she was interupted. 

\- No... I must take you somewhere safe. 

\- What? Why? Me? - she didn't expect that kind of answer. 

\- I saved you not for that you could die in some forgoten by maker coast. - he answered. 

He standed with some problems, but he was on his feet again. Again on the road. Anders was slower because the wound. He was tired and they hadn't any lyrium potion. On the evening they stoped in small village on the road. All people in area saw the chantry explosion, but they still didn't know exacly what happend there, only gossips. Many gossips. They even heard that was he Maker's fury. They asked village leader about the accommodation. He didn't trust them, but he allowed them to sleep in his barn on the hay. They weren't fussy about that. 

\- How far from Ostwick are we? - Bethany asked. 

\- Few days. If we buy horse from mayor we will be sooner. 

\- We have gold for that? - she asked. 

\- Maybe I could do exchange for the medicines. 

Bethany only nodded, and she sat on the hay it was not bed in Circle but she was used to discomfort. Lothering, runing from Lothering, first years in Kirkwall. She looked at Anders, as he finally healed his wound. 

\- I could go with you, you know? - she started. 

Anders only looked at her, he was not certain what she had on mind. 

\- You know... Hiding. I don't have anybody now. Again I'm apostate, almost all my family is dead, except my older brother who always was my protector, and now he almost killed me. When we came to Kirkwal... I hoped that there wouldn't be runing again. That we found home. - she was talking, Anders was only listening. 

\- When we reach Ostwick... I don't have place to go. - she continued. 

\- Bethany... You know what I did. Who I am. It is not safe for you. - he said. - I'm monster. - he sat next to her at looked in her eyes. It was dark but some moonlight was falling by the hole in roof. 

\- Maybe... but you saved me. I know, this is naive. I probably should run away after we left Kirkwall... but I'm naive. Maybe is there something worth saving in you. - she answered and smiled. 

Again, he didn't know how to answer. Now it was not a question, but still. She is naive, he is abomination. 

\- Maybe. I... you shouldn't. - he tried to sound certain on the last one. 

\- You don't want to? - she asked. 

\- No... but as I said. I don't save you to let you die.

\- You are cute, but I can protect myself. - she answered. 

\- This is bad idea. 

\- Yeah. I am aware. - she nodded. - but still. I want try. 

Anders sighed hard. She was stubborn, he guess that is Hawke's family attribute. She should go to Ostwick, catch ship to somewhere else, away from Free Marches. The farther from Kirkwall the better. 

\- We will see, as we reach Ostwick. - he answered. 

Bethany only sighed hard, she didn't want to leave him. Not only because she hadn't anybody else now, or he saved her. But... she was afraid what he will become next if he will be alone. He need protection mostly from himself. She want help him. Yeah, navie. But she couldn't miss change. And still, she own him that, after that what happened in the Gallows. 

\- Tell me something about you. - she said. 

That was unexpected. 

\- What do you want to know? - he asked, uncertain. 

\- Hmm... you are from Ferelden are you? 

\- No exacly. I was born in Anderfels, but I was moved to Ferelden few days after I came to Hossberg Circle. There was to many mages, and Kinhold Loch was looking for 'new talents'. - he said, when he talked about the circle, there was still anger in his voice. Bethany noticed this, so she didn't asked more about this one. 

\- Anderfels? Anders? Wait. Anders isn't your name? - she realised that. 

Anders started to laugh. Yeah, somebody finale notice that, Anders is word for describe somebody from Anderfels, not his name. 

\- Yeah. I don't use my real name since I left Anderfels. - he answered. 

\- And what's your real name? - she was curious of this one, something new about him and that was quite shocking. That all this time, everyone was name him by his nationality, not his name. He came closer to her and whisper his true name to her ear. She smiled. 

\- But please... Call me Anders. - he said. 

\- Okej... Anders. - she looked at him, he was close, didn't move away after that whisper. She looked in his eyes, and smile a bit. She put her hand on his cheek. But all the magic of this moment broke, when Anders moved away from her. For while, she was still speachless, she even didn't need to ask why he did this, she knew. He was murderer, abomination, evil, lair, rebel... and on the other hand he was sill charming man and something was pulled her to him. Maybe that because all that his journey to Ostwick? That he saved her? He always reminded her Malcolm, her father, since day she first met him. Maybe she is mother's daughter after all. 

\- We must wake up early. Sweet dreams. - he said with soft voice when he lied on the hay. 

\- Goodnight 


End file.
